Post KH2 drabbles
by Fudo Masaru-Daichi
Summary: I will be changing the title later.Okay,drabbles will be about Soriku,but fluff/shonenai only.I do not write yaoi.Don't like boyxboy pairings?Don't read.Reviews will be greatly appreciated.
1. Sora:Riku's ass

Sora loved watching the older keyblader work,fixing up the half-broken down treehouse.

Actually,Sora just loved to watch the older teen do anything.

"Sora." An exasperated sigh. "Stop staring at me. It's driving me nuts."

Sora shook his head,grinning that trademark grin of his. "It isn't hurting you in any way."

The platinum haired teen sighed,fixing one last knot that had gotten out of place. "It's unnerving." Aquamarine eyes rose to met sapphire blue ones. "Just...stop watching me,okay?"

"Okie dokie." Riku frowned as the Keyblade wielder turned away and began to finish the last question of his school homework,due...yesterday. The brunette had agreed far too quickly. The older teen shrugged and knelt down,swearing colorfully as he reached into a particularly unaccessible corner,bending to see what had stuck itself underneath the cabinet,his butt sticking high into the air.

"You know Riku,you should wear leather,like Leon,y'know?"

"And why..." Said teen finally pulled Sora's sticky,baby socks out from the dusty corner. The socks had gum on them,go figure. "Should I wear leather? It's uncomfortable and I'd rather wear my nice pants. Which,by the way,fit nicely and are comfortable." He had magicked them up by himself. Figures. Riku strolled over to the trash bag and deposited his latest find inside,bending down slightly to tie the buldging plastic bag.

"Because it'll show off your nice ass beautifully." Riku started,hitting his head painfully on the shelf above him. He swore and swiveled to stare at the giggling brunette in horror.

That. Was. So. Un-Sora. "Sora. I'm warning you. Stop this. We both know that was a joke." _Joke? Are you sure?_ His conscience teased. _Ansem had come close to saying that-no no,he HAD said that._

"Okay." Sora sobered up,again far too quickly. He smirked slyly. "But I bet Roxas and Xion drooled an entire ocean when they first saw you." The brunette continued,chuckling as Riku gaped at him. "That Organisation coat is tight,right? Anyways,I like that pair of loose pants. They show off the top of your baby blue boxers to the whole world."

"Sora!"

The Keyblade wielder finally burst out laughing at Riku's expression,wiping at the tears in his eyes. "Seriously Riku. Did you really believe I'm that pervertic!? I may have grown up,but not really much in that way!" He cracked up,rolling on the floor laughing(ROFL!),clutching his aching stomach. "Loosen up a little! You take everything too seriously!"

"...Whatever." Riku growled, stomping out of the treehouse,cheeks lightly tinged pink.

Sora finally quietened down,sapphire blue eyes watching quietly as Riku reached the paopu tree and sat on the trunk.

Sora didn't watch Riku only for that reason,but it was a start.

Riku DID have a nice ass after all.

* * *

Well. This is a start.

Kazuma: Fudo's going to unlease hell on her favorite,un-canon pairing. Soriku. Watch out.

Shiro: ...Reviews or flames are appreciated.


	2. Riku:Payback

Riku liked watching Sora. He wasn't as obvious as the clumsy brunette,only stealing a few glances here and there.

Of course,here and there had special timings. Like now.

"Riku! C'mon,join us!"

The platinum-haired keyblader shook his head. "Nah."

Sora pouted before Kairi's yell got him back into the game of beach ball. "Whoops! Sorry Kairi! Set the ball,will ya'?" The game started again and Riku returned his attention to his book...or seemed to. His aquamarine eyes flickered between the lines and Sora's tan body.

He had to admit that those years he had not spent with Sora-the years when he was with the darkness,in the darkness and yeah,stuff-were wasted for nothing. Riku left the little brunette and Sora had just fought on without him...exercising,training and uh,creating a nicely toned body for him to observe.

The quiet teenager's eyes followed a droplet of sweat from Sora's collarbone,tracing the slim arms absently before returning to the bead of sweat glistening as it rolled down the brunette's chest,past a pink,rosy nipple. It slided past the Keyblade wielder's bellybutton far too quickly and ended its trip in Sora's swimming trunks.

_Lucky droplet of sweat. _Riku thought sourly,letting out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding. _What I would give to be it..._

"Riku,aren't you even going to get wet?" He shook his head again,green-blue eyes flicking quickly back to his book as the entire group trooped over to get a drink. Kairi pouted but brightened as Leon finally stood up and headed down towards the inviting sea water,pulling a grumbling Cloud along. She giggled happily as Tifa,Yuffie and Aeris joined in,flouncing towards the sea.

"Hey Riku,why'd you tag along with us when you're not even going to play?" Sora pouted again,flopping into the cool beach chair and reaching for a sea-salt ice cream.

"Because you wanted me to come along." Riku reached out with a slim finger and beeped the Keyblade wielder's nose. "Now,either go over there and play,or keep quiet and let me read my book."

"You've been watching me." Sora accused. "I FELT you watching me the entire time."

Riku snorted. "It's payback for last week."

"It's irritating. Don't stare at me."

The older teen turned to stare at Sora intensely and the brunette started to squirm. "Really. Stop it!"

"Payback." Riku stated flatly,going back to his book. Sora huffed and stormed down to the water,eager to escape Riku's piercing aquamarine eyes.

Riku liked watching Sora. He was not that obvious,but he had been caught anyway.

At least payback was truthfully one of the reasons.

* * *

Okay,it's not really shonenai now. Just let the story develop some more.

Shiro: ...please review.


End file.
